Deceiving the Gods
by Obsidiantheatre
Summary: A battle for the regime of the world's government system, two sides - the Naikaku Joho Chosasitu and the National Intelligence Service of Korea struggle against each other in a ferocious confrontation for right and wrong. DBSK/TVXQ and OC
1. Prologue: Recognition

Author's Note: All celebrity names, appearances, and actions are merely fragments of ObsidianTheatre's imagination.

HERMES: NATIONAL INTELLIGENCE SERVICE

A wicked smile graced my jaws as my target entered the room, unaware that it has been occupied with a mortal enemy. Their steps were keen, and controlled, carefully avoiding any hidden alarms and traps that would stop their advance upon their "victim". Little did they know that there weren't only traps, but also an agent in the room, little did they know that their "victim" had escaped a whiles ago, little did they know that their career as an assassin is going to end this night. The snap of metal upon metal through me out of my reverie, the target had armed themselves with a gun. I swiftly snapped mine into place and raised it up, and pulled the trigger. As always I never missed my mark, a shriek of anguish echoed through the room. I froze in my step. A girl? A girl was the assigned target?

A hissed escaped her lips as her left arm reached down and plunged her fingers through the wound, hauling the bullet out her leg. Her right raised the gun and pointed it at me. Out of instinct I ducked, as several gun shots resounded, and concealed itself within the walls. I rolled and bounded up, scanning the darkened room for the girl.

"Ares*!" I heard a voice yell. I leaped towards the sound. "Ares, he isn't here, the governor must have escaped!" I turned around the corner to see the girl starring out the window her left hand pressed to her ear, her mouth rapidly speaking Japanese, asking for help, while her eyes, her eyes were considering the consequences to her injuries if she jumps out.

"Nesoi*, get out of there!" the other end of her communication line yelled – also speaking Japanese. "An agent from the NIS is there! You'll never survive – "

"Of course you won't, Nesoi." I interrupted, responding in their native language. The girl spun around, her face still hidden behind a hood. "Nesoi, those who cross paths with the NIS never survive." I begun to advance upon her, a growl ripped from her lips as she lowered herself into a defensive stance.

"Don't underestimate me," she whispered. Instantly her hand flashed before my face, a dagger traveling with it. I dodged it, then attempted to swipe her legs out from under her, jumping over them she backed away and sprinted to the door, dragging her wounded leg behind her. Muttering light profanities I followed after. Abruptly a flash of metal buried itself deep into my arm. I yelped in surprise, as the shock of the laceration finally reached my brain. Grasping the hilt I wrenched the sharp blade out of my flesh, grunting in pain.

"I suggest you wouldn't move." The girl said. Stepping out from behind a highly decorated column "Venom coated that blade. If you continue to struggle the toxin will only kill you faster." I snarled. Be Dammed! I took her too lightly! I shouldn't have let my guard down! "Sayonara*." She murmured. My limbs no longer belonged to me, as they toppled out from underneath, bringing my face closer to the granite covered floor. "I hope your journey to the afterlife be an agonizing one." And with that, my mind tumbled off into the depths of Nihility*.

*Ares: God of War, Bloodlust, and Violence

*Nesoi: Goddess of the Islands

*Sayonara: The Japanese word for goodbye

*Nihility: The French word for Nothingness.


	2. Prologue: Resistance

Author's Note: All celebrity names, appearances, and actions are merely fragments of ObsidianTheatre's imagination.

THEMIS: NAIKAKU JOHO CHOSASITU

"Themis*?"

"No news yet Ares." I replied. "The Queen hasn't exited the premises yet." I quietly edged closer to the building. Better to accomplish what I came here for in one blow than to humiliate the entire organization. Maybe one last request for Ares… "Has Perses –"

"No Themis," Ares said solemnly. "He hasn't arrived back yet."

"Oh." I murmured. "Could you –"

"To the Gods!" Ares suddenly yelled. My body jumped in reflex, scanning the area for intruders. "Themis, stay on high alert, the NIS are there."

"Hellfire!" I cried, quickly reaching for the gun encased in my boot. Loading it with bullets, I placed my finger upon the trigger, ready to either kill the agent, or to kill myself.

"Well, well." I gasped and turned around, ten metres away from me stood a man no old than 21 starring down at me, and upon his face was a breathtakingly handsome smirk. Though I knew better that to be struck by his attractiveness, he was one of the NIS. "Are you what I think you are?" he asked, speaking the native language of the country we were in – German.

"Well," I began, stalling for time. "Even if I was, how will you stop me?" my German was rough, I don't care if I understood me or not, it isn't a priority. "What if the bomb has already been set? Slowly ticking down to the last seconds. We all will die." I taunted. Surely I haven't done so yet, the Queen wasn't it direct aim.

"Themis, is that –"

"Yep." I muttered into the mouthpiece. NIS has caught my whereabouts. Ares cursed loudly.

"Can you set up the bomb –"

"Chances aren't high that it would make a directly kill the Queen."

"Do try it anyway." Between my conversation with Ares, the man's eyes and facial features began to grow with absolute fury and rage.

"Do you know what you have done!" He yelled. "You're going to kill the Queen of the United Kingdom?"

"The government is corrupt." I yelled back. "They are much to merciful upon criminals." My left arm slowly reached for the belt at my hip – the bomb. "We will start it a new, we will create a new government, one where convicts will get what they deserve, and the good will receive just!" I began to laugh hysterically, just need to set the code in, then… "That is how the world should work!" And of course, if I was about to set the bomb off, I would die, he would die, and all the government officials within that building would die – included Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II. Wonderful.

The man's eyes flickered towards my hand, Be Damned! He saw me –

"Ah so you haven't set it up yet." I screamed as a bullet submerged itself into my left hand. Blood soaking into my clothes and dripped into the grass, staining the greenery in crimson red. I backed up, shock reeling my mind into total chaos.

"You son of the Devil!" I screeched. "Who do you think you are!"

"Well if you want my codename," he mumbled. "Its U-know." U-know… I knew it was over. I can't set the bomb, there was only one choice left for me. "Now surrender. It's better that way."

"Ares," I sobbed. "Its over." I raised the gun to my head. I cannot fulfill my mission. I failed. I couldn't end my life in glory, it has to go out in flames.

"Themis." I have to summit to Death. It's the code of the NJC.

"No!" U-Know cried.

"Tell Perses, I loved him." shutting my eyes, I pulled the trigger, and completely succumbed to the inevitable darkness that is Oblivion.

*Themis: Goddess of divine law and order, one of the twelve Titans

*Perses: God of destruction


	3. Prologue: Idealistic

Author's Note: All celebrity names, appearances, and actions are merely fragments of ObsidianTheatre's imagination.

NYX: NATIONAL INTELLIGENCE SERVICE

"Ready Helios*?" my partner asked, crouched behind the extremely decorated pillar, ready to pounce when our prey was in sight.

"When you are." I whispered.

"Ares." Someone hissed. I cautiously glanced over the marble pillar. Sure enough, our target was there, garbed in a fine obsidian tuxedo, his hands encased in black leather gloves and his eyes hidden behind large sunglasses. Even with his eyes covered, I knew he was striking man, how else would he have bribed the female guards to let him enter this building? "The Minister has escaped. This would be the third time our assignments have been nullified, our objective should be ceased, we need to focus on ridding ourselves of the NIS before we do anything else! I personality don't want to die." he continued to walk, falling right in-between the pillars where Helios and I were veiled.

"Now!" Helios yelled. The man shifted his head left and right, seeing us both swoop down upon him. Dropping right to the floor, he rolled out of harm's way, soared up and booked it.

"Dammit Ares!" he yelled, amusement hinted in his tone. "You could have warned me!" Both Helios and I dashed after him.

"Freeze! In the name of the law, you're under arrest for –"

"Ha!" He man cried, chuckling, "Do you really expect me to stop?" He does have a point, when has the criminal actually stop when the police tell him too? He was heading towards the window, has he intended to throw himself out of it? A gun shot rang lucid though the already intense atmosphere. "Hellfire!" the man yelled, "You almost hit me!" Also pulling out my gun, I took aim, shooting several at a time. All missing. The man turned and aimed a gun at me, I ducked at the bullets speed pass the space that I once took.

"Nyx!" Helios yelled, skidding over to me. Idiot.

"Keep your eyes on him!" I screamed back, continuing my pursuit.

"Well, it seems as though the NIS is dropping in standards." The man said, his words clean and unbroken, as if his race is nothing more than a gentle stroll. "Sending two inexperienced lovers to track Mickey down."

The man then reached the window shoving his shoulder into the glass, sounds of shattering, falling footsteps and gun shots became one harmony. The man turned raising his right arm, clutched between in fingertips was a small oval ball. A grenade. I froze, grenades are fatal in a 5 meter radius. Helios continued to run. Fool he is going to get himself killed!

"Helios!" I yelled, "Stop he has a grenade." The man grinned. And tossed it, it landed between us.

"Later!" he yelled. Leaping head first out the window. We are about to die.

"Nyx!" Helios yelled, throwing himself at me, he grabbed my arm and began sprinting in the opposite direction. Then, the explosion, the impact of the wind hit me before the crashing of the noise did. The shock sending me head first into the ground. Helios flung himself on top of me, debris scratched my exposed legs and most likely Helios's entire back. Chances of survival: Slim.

*Helios: God of the sun

*Nyx – goddess of the night


	4. Chapter 1: Uncertainty

Author's Note: All celebrity names, appearances, and actions are merely fragments of ObsidianTheatre's imagination.

POSIDION: NAIKAKU JOHO CHOSASITU

"Poseidon*" A soprano voice called. I swivelled my chair around. A girl, no older than 19 years old, strode through the door, leaving the tall piece of wood widely open. The aura surrounding her was utterly frightening. Though her hair covered most of her eyes, it was still very clear that they didn't match – one was pitch black, the other a muted grey, however that wasn't what caused my concern, it was the upset, no furious glint in them. The absolute lust for blood, the need to put someone's life out, the utmost desire for bloodshed. Nesoi, this isn't like her, anger wouldn't strike her this fierce – unless. "Mickey has returned." She said impassively.

"Yoochun?" Damn. "He isn't injured is he?" She gritted her teeth.

"No, he hasn't been harmed."

"Ah, then," I paused, what was the problem? Nothing has happened. "Ritsuka –"

"Don't use our real names." She snapped. Furious was an understatement now, as the intent for murder in her rose, suffocating me in her aura. She began to pace, stepping behind my desk and stood beside the large window – wall. I turned to face her. "This is the third failure since the start of your duration as the leader." She turned to face me, Dear God, those eyes… "Themis's, Mickey's and my own mission were all stopped by the NIS. Hades* would have never let that happen!" She nearly shrieked. I have never seen Nesoi so… rash… It was if the fear of losing, and failure damaged her pride to the point where she snapped. "And I have told you, countless times." Her eyes narrowed. I mimicked her movement. "My tactics have never been unsuccessful before, however did you heed my words? No! You went ahead and made your own arrangements of missions!" she huffed and took up her livid pacing again, finally releasing me from her horrid gaze. Nesoi, as my second in command, you do not have the right to speak to me this way; I'm going have to demote you. Your getting in my way, I need to accomplish a bit more before… "I told you, using poison gas instead of storming in with a gun would be less dangerous and highly efficient, but did you listen? No! You told Ares to make me go in there and shoot him! I nearly lost my life Poseidon! My life!" I smirked, obviously that was what I wanted! "And with the Queen, I told you to wait another day at least if you were going to carry this through, and what did you do? You didn't listen to me, Themis was killed without completing her assigned task. Not only that but this U-Know character probably alerted his entire organization about us!" I slowly opened the right cabinet of my desk, surely the others would hear gunfire, nevertheless, taking down the right hand man will benefit the NIS greatly, to be compared with killing the leader. Hades, you're such an imbecile.

"And Mickey!" She continued. "Surely he shouldn't be the one to carry out such a petty job as killing a mere minister. And yet you sent him out anyways, as if serving him to the NIS!" she paused. Horror struck her face as she realized my plan, smart girl. "It seems as though you were selling all of us to the NIS." I raised the gun, aiming it right to her temple, she flinched. "Traitor." She whispered.

I laughed.

"Well, Nesoi, not exactly, I wasn't ever on this side in the beginning. Ever heard the legend about Zeus*, Poseidon, and Hades?" I said, mock coating my voice. "Do you know who Zeus is?"

"Most likely a codename for the head of the National Intelligence Service of Korea." She whispered.

"Well, now a days. Exactly. And Hades?"

"The alias of the deceased leader of the Naikaku Joho Chosasitu of Japan."

"And Poseidon?" She paused. "Exactly, you don't know. Have you ever noticed how attached these two organizations have become to mythology? Poseidon was the middle brother of Zeus and Hades, Zeus being the youngest and Hades the eldest."

"If mythology is attached to only two organizations, Zeus personifies the God of the Sky, the ruler of the NIS, and Hades personifies the Lord of the Underworld, the leader of the NJC." She murmured. "And Poseidon…"

"Poseidon doesn't have a place to rule here; therefore he took sides with his younger brother, Zeus."

Her eyes widened. "You were never with us from the start." I laughed.

"Now, Hades' death was quite a surprise, and I didn't expect to become the leader so quickly, however one should take every opportunity they get, and now, mine is to kill you." I fingered the trigger. "Goodbye Nesoi, Murakami Ritsuka."

"I wouldn't shoot her if I were you." I shifted my eyes over, the gun still pressed against Nesoi's temple. Behind me, with a gun positioned over my heart, was Mickey, Park Yoochun. "You shoot her, I shoot you. And you won't be able to walk about alive to tell the NIS any information you gathered from us. And don't think that your communication between them has worked, every single phone call, every single little word any member of this Agency says is recorded. And anything that could be used against us has been deleted."

"Well, at least I have the glory of killing her." I replied back. For my pride, I will die, taking the second in command of the Naikaku Joho Chosasitu with me to the afterlife.

I pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

I pulled it again, again, again! Nesoi smiled, and ducked under the gun, I would have punched her, if it wasn't for the threat still behind me.

"Surprised?" she asked, the anger in her voice was replaced with a full tone of mockery and arrogance. "I had Mickey replace the gun before he left for his mission." She yanked the gun from my hands. "Didn't we play our parts well? Going on with your plans, acting as though we didn't know?" How? She knew what I was up too?

"When did you –"

"When you sent Nesoi after the governor of Italy." Mickey answered.

"How?"

"Isn't it obvious Poseidon?" Nesoi replied. "Of course, I knew nothing of your relationship between the leader of the NIS, and Hades, however, from the beginning, the NJC's main targets has always been to take down the NIS before beginning to kill the leaders for domination."

"When you came into power," Mickey continued. "You ceased all movements against the NIS and began sending out members on these outrageous, extravagant, and elaborate missions. And you sent out two very important members on two insignificant killings."

"Obviously," Nesoi finished off "You were announcing the NIS where we were going." God dammit! How could they!

"Nesoi," Mickey addressed her. "Should we –"

"Kill him," she said apathetically. "Styx* is now officially in power." My eyes widened – to kill. Nesoi turned on her heels and left through the door, closing it behind her. My breathing became rasp as I realized my death was coming quicker and less honourably then I would have wanted.

"Rest assured." Mickey whispered into my ear. "There are definitely bullets in this gun."

*Poseidon: One of the twelve Olympians, God of the Sea and Storms

*Hades: God of the Underworld, the balance between all

*Zeus: Ruler of all Gods, God of the Sky

*Styx: Goddess of the river of the Underworld, personification of Hatred


	5. Chapter 2: Diversion

Author's Note: All celebrity names, appearances, and actions are merely fragments of ObsidianTheatre's imagination.

MAX: NATIONAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY

Time. Counted in seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years. Time has always been limited, humans upon average live up to only 80 years of life - our time even shorter.

"U-Know, Max!" Hero called. The man standing beside me flinched, and then pivoted around. I mimicked his movement, my eyes traveling to the man who summoned us. Hero's back was facing us, as was everyone else's in the room. All were gawking at the mainframe computer, upon it; a peculiar ashen feather was falling from the peak of the screen, down to the very bottom.

"What is it?" Aura cried, breaking the silence that had begun after Hero's last words. "Is that a feather?" I rushed towards the keyboard, pushing aside Hero. Is it possible? Has someone managed to hack into our system? My fingers rapidly typed in the required information, the things needed to secure the files. Nothing can come in, and nothing can go out. However, the feather remained, ominously continuing its journey to the end of the screen, its already half way there, if I don't figure something out quick…

"Aura*, go get Zeus." Alecto* commanded. Nothing happened; my efforts didn't go through, all the programs I opened began to close, slowly, one at a time.

"Max, are you doing that?" No, it's a hack, someone managed to cut through our security! What to do? I know that something horrid is going to happen if that feather reaches its destination. I have no choice, I have to –

"Max, what's happening?" Zeus stormed in, Aura skipping behind him.

"I think our CPU has been hacked." I replied, turning back to my work. "I believe I have no choice but to delete all records." I begun the task, ignoring the threatening presences of the feather, ignoring the muttering of speech behind me, ignoring the growing fear of information entering enemy hands. Time has reduced to a matter of seconds. Frustration and annoyance started to creep up on me; the system was lagging, as if the feather had taken up so much room. No! The feather had reached the end!

"Damn!" Alecto cried, expressing my own anger in her words. "The stupid little thing got to the end!" We all stood, holding our breaths waiting to see what the feather is going to do. Suddenly the frozen white feather began spewing more of its self, filling the entire screen with white, almost to the point where everything underneath was completely hidden by the feathers.

"Go shut down the power." Zeus said. His eyes still fastened onto the screen. Hero raced out of the room, Aura prancing after him. Then rapidly, the feathers dispersed, revealing…the emblem of the Naikaku Joho Chosasitu – black wings.

"God Dammit! It's them." Alecto muttered, along with even more profanities.

"Welcome, NIS." An eerie high pitched voice said. "To a game of patience." The wings disappeared, only to be replaced with a pitch black screen and dark purple and blue squares and rectangles.

"U-Know, stop Hero." Zeus cried. U-know dashed out the door, almost leaping down the staircase. The character of the game appeared on the left hand corner, a young man, clothed in a white tunic lined with gold. It was something one would see the gods and goddesses of Olympia would where as depicted in the statues. He was armed with a sword, dressed in armoury, and was clad with a pair of black wings.

"Your goal is to lead Xiah out of the clutches of the frenzied, and wicked Poseidon. Fail to do so will lead you back to where you started." Right after those words, unnaturally cheerful music erupted.

"Poseidon?" I asked. Did they figure that Poseidon was on our side? If so, then Xiah would by one of theirs. Wait, of Poseidon's secret was revealed, that would mean – they probably didn't leave him alive.

"They planned it so that we would be fighting ourselves."

"Dear Lord." Alecto mumbled. "This music is so….irritating."

"Should I play it?" I asked Zeus. He continued to stare at the screen considering the factors.

"Well, it seems as though we have no choice, how the NJC managed to hack into our system I don't know, but the files we had are too important to lose, not only that, but will shutting down the system actually rid of them?" Just as he finished, U-Know, Hero, and Aura stepped into the room.

"A game?" Hero burst out. Aura laughed.

"It looks like that 'Kid Icarus' one!" Come to think of it, it is similar, though the moral and the malevolent sides have been reversed. Aura hopped up and stood beside me. "Here, let me play!"

Alecto growled, slamming her hands upon the keyboard. I cringed.

"Dammit, this stupid game is annoying me!" Of course, time hasn't let up upon us. A few minutes into playing the game, we realized that this wasn't meant to steal information from us – our security was too strong for them to manage, however, their tactic was stall, prevent us from moving forward. My reverie was suddenly crushed as a masculine figure marched towards me. Their left eye obscured beneath pitch black fringes. Their right, gloomy black, making it impossible to tell between iris and pupil. Alecto. "Max, go fix the monitor before I punch you." She threatened. I stuttered, and glanced at the screen, the computer mouse was embedded deeply into the center, around it the game scenery remained.

"Not again…" Hero moaned. U-Know grinned, shaking his head at his sister.

"Hey look! Alecto managed to get farther than any of us!" Aura cried, gazing at the screen, squinting past the cracks.

"Ya, then I died." Alecto snapped.

"You know what," U-Know began, "What if the NJC has already managed to cut into our system?" his brow furrowed in thought. "What if they are only using this as a distraction while they read our information?"

"No, the system is much too protected for that to happen." I said. "This must only be a ruse to attempt to hack…"

"Huh?" Aura said.

"With us struggling to beat this completely unfair game," I started to explain. "They must be using this time to break through the defence mechanism!"

"Then time is against us." Hero muttered.

"Some has to fix the computer."

"Get the new guy too."

U-Know called the new intern; he strode in and gaped at the broken screen.

"Again?"

Four hours in and still we are labouring over the game. However with the combined efforts of Alecto, Aura, and I, we managed to scrape past most of the levels and stand before the last superior – without any more physical harm done to the mainframe.

"If we beat him, then it's done." Zeus said. Coming in to watch our progress, unfortunately he hasn't had the time to help us through, as he has other matters to attend to. "If we lose, then more time is wasted."

Well, the goal of this battle was to cut the Sea Serpent's three heads off. The dilemma was that the beast was shooting orbs of water, snapping its ferocious fangs, and swiping its tail whenever Xiah even moves close to it, making it almost nigh impossible to kill.

"So, does anyone have a strategy on how to beat it?" Aura asked.

"Watch for patterns in its movement, strike when it's not, and watch for when it's preparing for some huge attack." U-Know said, indolently from the corner of the room. Heeding his words, I started the fight.

"Careful Max…" Alecto muttered, completely tense with the hours shattered by this thing, obviously she didn't want to start over again. Suddenly Xiah took a hit, flying back. I flinched. Alecto scowled. I moved aside for her. She took the controls and began easing towards the fiend.

"Yes!" Aura cried, jumping around and clapping her hands.

"Finally." Alecto breathed. U-know laughed, smiling at his younger sister's antics. Hero slapped my back in encouragement. Zeus sighed in relieve. The Sea Serpent was beat, as Xiah rose over the screen, beginning what would be the ending credits. However the screen flashed black, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Unexpectedly, someone's decapitated head appeared. His eyes open and blank, his mouth agape, blood and maggots disgorged out of the exposed dead flesh of his neck. The tissue already growing brown with rot. Poseidon.

My breath caught in my throat, as my stomach turned from the gruesome sight. Aura turned away, shocked. Zeus curled his fingers into a fist. The screen once again grew black, however only for a mere second as the setting of the game returned. Xiah is now carrying the animation form of Poseidon's head soaring through clouds towards a figure – distinctly female. She had long hair, pouring down her shoulders, a thin braid held the front back, almost creating a diadem, she was donned in a long black tunic, her arms open, welcoming Xiah.

"Congratulations Xiah, you have defeated Poseidon. And this world's corruption can be cleansed through our efforts through your dedication. But we must continue to fight and so does our struggles. We will defeat Zeus together." With those words, Xiah arrived at the feet of the woman, kneeling before her he gave her his fealty. She smiled and presented her left hand to him; he took it and kissed it. In the mist of that, the screen returned to how it was five hours ago.

Silence.

"They know who we are." Alecto said.

*Aura: Goddess of Early Morning Breeze

*Alecto: Goddess of Unceasing Anger


	6. Chapter 3: Assignment

**Chapter 3: Assignment **

"Got it." Xiah murmured. I swiftly strode over to his computer, avoiding Eos and Nesoi drowning over documents laid out upon the table. Styx beat me there, already reading whatever information there was upon the screen. I copied her movement. Upon the screen were the profile of three people. Two male and one female. The girl had lush black locks swathing around her face, her face ashen pale, contrasting the murky color of her large eyes. The other two had very insignificant features. Underneath their pictures were….strange long bars, varying in thickness. A bar code?

"It seems as this needs to be decoded." Xiah muttered.

"Good luck." Nesoi muttered, making her way towards the screen showing the progress of the NIS playing the game. "And you might want to hasten, the NIS are nearly finished the game." Styx narrowed her eyes against the screen. Xiah muttering to her how to crack it. I backed away, uninterested in the two's work. Instead I marched over to Eos, watching her sort files. Silence harmonized with the snapping of keys and the scratching of pencils.

"Lee Hyo Sun…" Styx said, finally able to break the cipher. "An agent of the NIS. From this, it says she is attending the Gwangju Institute of Science and Technology." She continued reading off the information, notifying the ones who weren't there to read it themselves – Eos, Nesoi and myself. However, something is becoming troublesome in my mind, as if a thought wants to make itself known however cannot. That collage… why does it ring a bell? Wait…

"Hey, that's that collage I was accepted into not too long ago!" I cried, as the thought emerged through the net holding it back. Styx gave me a calculated look, as if she was planning something. She straightened her back and walked back to the table where Eos* remained bent over her work. Nesoi was still occupied watching the NIS's advance in the game Xiah created.

"Mickey," Styx quietly said, her eyes closed – a plan probably formulating in her head. "The collage you were accepted into, what were you taking?"

"Graphic design."

"Xiah." Styx called, an unspoken order between them, then:

"Lee HyoSun seems to also be majoring in game design." He replied, his eyes still fastened on the screen.

"Styx, do you plan to send Mickey?" Nesoi asked, finally paying attention. Styx nodded, her eyes still closed.

"However, sending only one is a perilous choice, perhaps two?" she muttered almost incomprehensibly, as if it was only meant to her heard by herself. "Logically, this could be a trap; the NIS could be toying with us, possibly the reason for the two decoy males…to hide the girl?" Finally her eye met mine. "Mickey, you're going to be attending this collage with your sister."

"Sister?" I asked. What is she planning?

"Eos." Styx respond. Eos jerked her body back at the sound of her alias. My eyes widened, Eos? Eos is going to be my partner in this assignment? The girl never liked to work with others, especially me!

"What?" cried Eos, "Do you not trust our capabilities to work on our own?"

"It isn't a matter of trust, these are NSI agents, not petty politicians, I'm sending you out to the front lines, it is imperative that this mission is a complete success else we would have lost one of our best agents, which would lead to case like Themis's." Styx countered strictly.

"Fine, a relationship such as siblings is too much, perhaps cousins for minimal contact." She snapped. Styx nodded.

"You and Eos will be posing as cousins attending this collage, of course Eos you will be pursuing a different career option. Mickey you will befriend this Lee HyoSun and trail her, your job is to confirm the fact that she is an agent of the NIS. After that, both of you will capture her." Eos appeared beside me, her expression: apathetic. Her aura: completely terrifying.

"However," Styx continued, "You both will not take any physical hostility against Lee HyoSun without consulting to me first – this means you Eos." Eos scoffed.

"Xiah do you have all the information you need?" Nesoi suddenly asked.

"From the most I can get." Xiah replied. "Did the NSI finish?" All four of us began to crowd around her screen, watching the end of the game. The ending scene where Xiah swears his loyalty to the goddess, the personification of Styx.

"Hey, that isn't the ending of 'Kid Icarus'." I said, a mischievous smile playing upon my lips. "I was certain Xiah had to sweep the goddess off her feet, the lovely Styx here." Xiah flushed furiously.

"Micky, I suggest you shut your mouth, before I do it for you." Styx said serenely.

"My, my, Xiah." Nesoi said, cruelly smiling at the said man. "Are my eyes playing tricks with me, or is a blush I see." I hollered with laughter, Nesoi joining in with me. Styx gave us both a malevolent glare. Nesoi ceased her giggling and stumbled out of the room.

"When do we leave?" Eos asked.

"As soon as Nesoi can book the flight, preferably tomorrow." Styx said.

Eos turned to face me. Her eyes: glaring. "Don't mess up."

"And one more thing," Styx said "in case of an emergency. In case Lee HyoSun realizes who both of you are, I want you to use your judgement and kill her."

*Eos: Goddess of Dawn


End file.
